<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Wait? by mrdmonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809666">Why Wait?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster'>mrdmonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are out for the night but Charles is preoccupied. Erik decides to entertain himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Wait?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3- Bored and Ignored </p><p>Sorry, I had an exciting day so this is a little late. Please enjoy.</p><p>Hey, if you're under 18 (or you don't like what is in the tags) please consider reading something else.<br/>I'm not trying to gatekeep or tell you what you can or cannot read but this (and other kinktober works) are explicit. Just because something is on the internet for you to find does not mean you are required to read it.<br/>The Archive is a wonderful place but it is an archive- you must curate your own experiences. If that includes my own works, thank you so much but if not, that is perfectly fine.<br/>Mind the tags, mind the rating, and remember that you are free to stop reading this fic at any point it stops being entertaining.<br/>Thank you for your time and consideration,<br/>mrdmonster</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fridays are Erik's favorite day. The kids clear out for a few hours, often to the movie theater or parties, but diligently return by curfew at 11:30. Hank, sweet dependable Hank, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his lab which would leave the eldest mutants with the run of the mansion if they so chose to branch out of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before dinner, Charles had mentioned being asked to look over Hank’s data so when neither man appeared for the meal, Erik didn’t mind. Instead, he cleaned the kitchen after everyone had eaten and saw the kids out to the car, reminding them of the time they were expected back. Without the appearance of Charles or even a telepathic nudge to apologize he stood on the front steps and followed the car with his abilities until it was out of range. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many reasons that Erik avoided the labs but the only one that mattered was having terrible memories associated with them. Any occasion Charles found himself unable or unwilling to leave Hank’s domain the telepath would keep in regular mental check-ins, today the apparent exception to the rule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an untold amount of time to himself, the magnetokinetic embarked on a search to find something worthy of his attention. Television was unappealing, his brain refused to process the words of every book he opened, it was Charles’ turn in their ongoing chess game, and his muscles were sore from exercising before dinner. Unable to think of anything else he trudged up to his and Charles’ room to shower and maybe something in there would catch his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood under the water, eyes closed as he cast his senses wide over the property before pulling the net tighter, mind automatically organizing the objects and their make up for later observation. As he focused on their room he came across something he’d yet to catalog so, with something to investigate, Erik finished his bathroom ritual at a relaxed clip. There was no need to rush himself, Charles still hadn’t checked in and Erik was beginning to doubt he would before the kids returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the new object was in their room he didn’t bother wrapping a towel around himself let alone underwear; he’d always enjoyed opportunities to air dry anyways. Whatever the object was, Charles had attempted to hide it in his nightstand and Erik had to wonder how long it had been there. Not long since he did checks with relative frequency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a black box, unlabeled so maybe Charles had new cufflinks from some store that didn’t need to advertise their wares or several pairs due to the size of the box. What he found upon opening the box, however, was much more interesting than simple cufflinks. Side by side and encompassed by what appeared to be red satin lay two dildos of differing materials and size plus a smaller area that seemed to be missing its toy. Curious fingers stroked over the longer one which was the object that attracted his abilities’ attention earlier. The outer layers were soft silicone but inside was a core of metal. The other one was crafted with less interesting material but more recognizable; Charles had gone and let someone create a copy of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Erik thought, this changed things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d considered returning the box to where he’d found it, mysterious dildo left alone but a different idea won out and he placed the whole thing on the bed. Deft fingers plucked one of the bottles of lube Charles had in his nightstand, a stash almost comparable to Erik’s own, two condoms to keep the toys clean, and rolled over the cold sheets to get to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often Erik found himself receiving despite neither of them preferring one way over the other but his body was always accommodating either way. His cock had begun to swell with the thoughts of what he could do with the toys as he rolled latex onto them. The magnetokenitic man groaned at the first push of a well-lubed finger, it had been a long time since he’d done this to himself and Charles’ fingers were thicker and a little shorter. He settled in for long minutes of self-love, rolling from laying on his back to turning on his side and ending up face down in the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After assuming the most comfortable position he stretched himself with languid thrusts and twists, not bothering with is prostate yet lest his voice get away from him. Despite his slow pace, it felt like no time had passed before Erik was using his abilities to sheath the longer dildo in himself. He couldn’t take it all at once but with every thrust, he relaxed a little more and it plunged ever deeper into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mental faculties it took to choke down his moans and cries of pleasure during stretching were now focused on keeping the dildo moving in long teasing thrusts. He’d yet to begin panting but his groans reverberated in his chest just enough that he couldn't deny their existence. But he was more than happy to keep this pace, the fire in his loins stoked just enough to burn without consuming him entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles’ dildo stared at him from across the bedspread and although he was annoyed with the younger man the thought of having him in some way spurred Erik on. Since he could control the first toy with his abilities, he gripped the silicone cock in both hands and worked it over like he would with the real thing. As his arousal grew and spread further the thrusting of the toy also increased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time was lost to the mutant but he was riding a great wave of pleasure when someone knocked at the back of his mind, Charles. Finally. He didn’t bother inviting the telepath in like usual, instead, the door to his mind was thrown open and the response only stoked the flames higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh darling, I’m so sorry but we lost track of time. Hank-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not talk about Hank right now. I am busy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erik couldn’t be sure but it was possible that the whine he’d just produced had made it into their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be right there, I’m coming.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Charles was probably running through the halls, decorum abandoned as soon as he felt his lover’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few particularly well-aimed thrusts of the toy punched a loud moan Erik tried to muffle by stuffing the second toy down his throat. He was so close and he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wait but his hips stuttered low enough to allow the head of his cock to brush against the sheets and that was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed their room door bursting open, gentle hands maneuvering his boneless body and pulling out the now inert toy from his abused hole, mouth divested of its own occupant. When his mind could string two ideas together into a single thought, he was laying in Charles’ arms while the younger man was massaging Erik’s sore jaw. The toys had been replaced on the satin, used condoms gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cleaned you and the sheets up as well.” His voice was as calm and loving as always and Erik buried himself further into his lover’s embrace. “It would seem that you started without me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was bored and you left such interesting toys, I couldn’t help myself.” Bringing up the black box reminds the older man that something appeared to be missing from the package. Charles’s mind is already wrapped inside Erik’s own so the question doesn’t really have to be asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular toy is in my possession currently,” he chuckles and when Erik pulls back to look into joyous eyes Charles can’t help but kiss the confusion from his face. While their lips are engaged he sends the memory of what he’d been doing before being requested in the lab; like Erik, he’d stretched himself out but instead of a dildo a metal butt plug lay nestled between creamy cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles found himself pinned rather suddenly under his lover’s body while his eyes became unfocused, seeing not what was before him but instead the object inside the younger man. When Erik’s vision focuses once more he sees the mischief in the telepath’s eyes. “I doubt we have time before the kids come home, Schatz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cock doesn’t have to get hard for you to fuck me, darling. In fact, I’m curious about the dildo you fucked yourself silly with and I’ve been ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Charles shifts under him, brushing his hard cock against the naked plane of his lover’s chest. The challenge is clear and Erik is more than willing to take it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes glance at the clock on the far side of the room and a wicked smile splits his lips, four hands working on divesting Charles of his clothes. They have 15 minutes. Erik has worked with less and emerged victorious, there's absolutely no reason that tonight would be any different. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>